1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate an electrode plate, an electrode assembly and a manufacturing method of the electrode plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various types of configuration and can typically be divided into a cylinder type, a prismatic type, or the like. The secondary battery may include an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator, and a casing accommodating the electrode assembly. Generally, positive and negative electrode plates are formed by coating electrode active materials having positive and negative polarities, respectively, and disposing a separator between the positive and negative electrode plates to then be wound in a jelly roll configuration. Alternatively, an electrode group is formed by stacking multiple units of a positive electrode, a separator and a negative electrode, the electrode group is housed in a case, and a cap assembly having an external terminal connected thereto is installed in the case, thereby completing the battery.
Here, each of the positive and negative electrode plates includes a current collector plate and an active material collected on the current collector plate, and allows current flow between the positive and negative electrode plates.